eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
T'en vas pas
|conductor = Eric Robinson|position = 2nd|points = 40|previous = Le retour|next = I miei pensieri|image = Ch63.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'T'en vas pas '(translation: Don't Go) was the Swiss entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1963 in London performed by Esther Ofarim It was performed 10th on the night following Yugoslavia and preceding France. At the close of voting, it finished in 2nd place with 40 points after Norway claimed to have stated their points in the incorrect format, before repeating them and changing it so ultimately, Denmark were the winners. Lyrics French= Je n’ai pas su trouver les mots pour te garder Mais je pense tout bas – t’en vas pas T’en vas pas, t’en vas pas, t’en vas pas Quand je parlais trop fort à travers et à tort Ce n’était pas ma voix – t’en vas pas T’en vas pas, t’en vas pas, t’en vas pas Au plus noir de l’été, quand l’orage est tombé Refleurissent les bois – t’en vas pas T’en vas pas, t’en vas pas, t’en vas pas Si ton cœur et ton corps se souviennent encore Une dernière fois – t’en vas pas T’en vas pas, t’en vas pas, t’en vas pas L’amour a fait parfois tomber les forteresses La mort a fait parfois se trouver les vivants Ma joie et ma détresse, parties avec le vent Revenez-moi, toi, je t’attends Toi, mon pain, mon soleil, qui volas mon sommeil Avec toi, rends-le moi – t’en vas pas T’en vas pas, t’en vas pas, t’en vas pas Si ton cœur et ton corps se souviennent encore Une dernière fois – t’en vas pas T’en vas pas, t’en vas pas, t’en vas pas Et si ma voix t’arrive là-bas Reviens sur tes pas, sur tes pas, sur tes pas Reviens-moi |-| translation= I couldn’t find the words to keep you But I’m thinking to myself – don’t leave Don’t leave, don’t leave, don’t leave When I was talking a lot of nonsense It wasn’t my voice – don’t leave Don’t leave, don’t leave, don’t leave In the darkest of summer, when the storm has fallen The forests bloom again – don’t leave Don’t leave, don’t leave, don’t leave If your heart and your body still remember One last time – don’t leave Don’t leave, don’t leave, don’t leave Love sometimes made fortresses fall down Death sometimes made the living find themselves My joy and my sadness, gone with the wind Come back to me, you, I’m waiting for you You, my bread, my sun, that stole my sleep With you, give it back to me Don’t leave Don’t leave, don’t leave, don’t leave If your heart and your body still remember One last time – don’t leave Don’t leave, don’t leave, don’t leave And if my voice arrives there with you Retrace your steps, your steps, your steps Come back to me Trivia * This marks the 100th song performed in the contest. Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Switzerland Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1963 Category:Second placing songs